Baking Incident
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: The kids are out and Helen tried to bake but Nikola has a better idea what to do with the chocolate. Birthday fic for blackkitty479.


_So, I had this idea that Helen could totally have an addiction to chocolate and then I talked with Criss about it, who mentioned that Cristina's Birthday is soon and I should cover Nikola in chocolate... So, the only one to blame here is Criss and my mind, hehe._

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRISTINA!_**

****_This is for you, as my birthday present and I hope you'll like it! I love you and thank you for being such an amazing and wonderful friend. I couldn't ask for a better one._

* * *

><p>There was no one at the Sanctuary that day but Helen and Nikola. The team, including the BigGuy had gone out for a mission and wouldn't be back before the following day. Helen was extremely bored; there was no work to be done that couldn't wait and she tried not to run into Nikola too much. She sighed, thinking about her options. She wasn't in the mood to go out or read and so she nearly went back to work when another thought crossed her mind. She went for the kitchen, smiling to herself.<p>

She hadn't been baking in years. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she had, not that she ever really had the time for it anyway. For a second she even doubted that she had baked before.

Once in the kitchen, Helen quickly looked for everything she would need and placed on the counters before she started working.

She had just finished heating up the chocolate to its liquid form when Nikola waltzed in, grinning from one ear to another as he spread his arms wide open.

"Helen! I've been looking everywhere for you! I even checked the closets! For a moment I was scared you were avoiding me and then I find you here! What a surprise!"

"What is that supposed to mean, Nikola?" She asked warningly.

"Well, you know…. You're not exactly the housewife kind of woman…"

Helen glared at him and he smirked.

"Anyway, what _are _you doing here?" Nikola asked curiously before he spotted the liquid chocolate and he smirked even brighter, "Ah, don't tell me. You want to get me naked and cover me in chocolate! Or have me cover you in it? Either way, that's a delicious idea and it's not even my birthday! Where do I sign in?"

She rolled her eyes at the comment but she couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck at the images flooding her mind.

"Nikola! That chocolate is for the cake, not you or me."

"What a shame."

"What do you want?"

"Why, you of course, my dear." He grinned again, taking a step closer to her as she quickly made one back, if not intended and he chuckled.

"Nikola…"

"The kids are out and I know that you like the mental image I gave you so don't bother denying it."

Nikola took another couple of steps towards her and stopped once he was standing next to the chocolate, her a few feet away and he smirked at her again, dipping his finger into the hot liquid. He licked it off teasingly, watching her as she had her eyes glued to his, unable to look away and she didn't even notice that she was staring the whole time or how her pupils dilated. But of course he did and he smiled at her.

"That's nonsense…"

"Is it? Because I think you are lying to me."

Helen swallowed before she straightened up again and walked past him but just as she stood next to him, he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back, quickly and effectively trapping her between himself and the counter, a smug smile on his face.

"Nikola. Let me go." She hissed, staring up at him.

"Do you really want to waste all that delicious chocolate on a simple cake that no one is going to eat anyway?"

Helen glared at him shortly, offended and slightly insulted. He shrugged, smiling as his hand ascended on her arm while the other found its place on her waist, keeping her trapped where she was; not that she even tried to fight him off and break free. She still couldn't tear her gaze away from him. He chuckled softly when he felt her shiver under his touch.

"Why would I waste it on you instead?"

"Because you love the idea of me covered in chocolate to lick off of my skin." Nikola whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes at the feeling, nibbling her lip softly. Damn that man.

"Have you tasted it yet?"

She shook her head absent minded, not noticing where this was going and he grinned before leaning down to kiss her gently. She could still taste the chocolate on his lips as she kissed him back, draping her arms around his neck when she deepened it, holding him close. He lifted his hand to her face, tucking her hair behind her ear to make the way free for him to let his lips trail down her jaw, over her neck to her collarbone. She moaned softly, her hands gripping his hair when he licked over her skin.

Nikola's now free hand found the chocolate again and he dipped his fingers inside before he left her neck to leave a trail of it on her skin. She opened her eyes shortly to stare at him, only to find him lick his lips, his gaze on her neck. He bent down and let his tongue run and flick over the chocolate and she screwed her eyes shut, throwing her head back and granting him better access in the process. He kissed the same way back down, getting all of it off of her skin and she felt herself get more aroused with every motion of his.

"Maybe I should cover you in chocolate." He whispered.

She yanked at his hair, pulling him back before she pressed her lips against his again, deepening the kiss almost instantly. His hands trailed down her body to the hem of her dress and he pushed it higher, needing to feel her skin under his fingers. Helen wasn't thinking when she tried to reach behind her to get to the zipper of her dress, successfully managing to pull it down before she let the straps of it pass her shoulder for the garment to fall off. He broke the kiss and helped her get out of the rest of it before he stared at her form. So gorgeous. He smirked widely when she started to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt.

"Someone's being impatient."

She growled at him before sliding the wardrobe off of him. She turned her head to the chocolate, biting her lip and, unable to resist the temptation anymore, dipping her fingers into it, drawing a line down his chest slowly. He seemed to approve highly and so did she. She ended up staring at him for a couple of moments, swatting his arm when she noticed the smug smile on his face.

"I told you you'd love it."

"If you keep being so smug about it, I'll leave you and your precious chocolate alone." She warned, her hands trailing down his chest, avoiding the chocolate and to his pants.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Try me." She grinned shortly, working on the zipper of his pants.

She licked off the first bit of chocolate and whatever retort he had, it died on his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Damn, woman." Nikola groaned, pushing her back into the counter.

She smirked at him, feigning innocence before she kissed him again while he started to get rid of her underwear. His pants were down a second later along with his boxers, joining her complete wardrobe on the floor. She licked the rest of the sweet off him teasingly and she grabbed his hands as they were moving over her body, desperate to feel the newly exposed skin.

"You're such a tease." He breathed, admiring.

"I had to deal with you all my life; I had to learn something from it."

He chuckled and bent his head down to lick over the skin of her neck. He nibbled it gently, biting down and she moaned, scratching over his chest.

"Don't you dare leave me a hickey."

"Too bad, I was thinking I should."

She bit down on the next best spot she could find, licking over it as he lifted his hand to the chocolate once more. She stared at him before she took his hand in hers, licking it straight off of his fingers. He watched her, unable to look away and his eyes flashed black for a moment but she didn't back away. Nikola took the opportunity to let his free hand explore her body a little and he smirked smugly when he reached between her thighs, finding her more than wet. She whimpered when he stroke her a couple of times, bucking into him.

"Patience, my dear."

"Screw you."

"I'm planning on you doing that for me." He whispered in her ear and she swore her heart missed a couple of beats too much at the thought.

He went for the chocolate again, licking her shoulder and she shuddered under him. That bloody bastard was such a damn tease. He suddenly pushed a finger inside her and she moaned again, her head falling on his shoulder as he chuckled huskily.

"I should have come up with the chocolate myself way before now." He mused, moving his finger steadily, bringing her closer to the edge with every stroke.

"I hate you." She breathed out, biting her lip to shut herself up. They were alone but that didn't mean he had to know how good he was.

"I can see that." Nikola grinned, less than convinced of her words.

He gently lifted her head up and away from his shoulder so he could kiss and lick her collarbone down to her chest.

"Nikola…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Stop teasing." She moaned when he reached her stomach, kissing it softly.

He smirked against her skin, she could feel it, before he kissed her stomach again, scraping his teeth over it. He licked his way down to her hips and legs, kissing her inner thighs before ascending further. She was shaking under his touch, gripping the edge of the counter to hold onto something. Before she could scold him again, he had inserted another finger in her and she whimpered instead. Damn.

He quickly licked his way back up, stroking her and he could practically feel her losing it. She moaned his name once more and he pulled out of her suddenly, another smug smirk on his face when she made a protesting sound. He kissed her softly and she bit his lip, trying to control her breathing. His eyes went to the chocolate again but Helen was faster. She grabbed the bowl and smirked at him as she tilted it over his body, watching the chocolate drip down on his chest, covering him. She bit her lip, taking a few seconds to take in the sight.

"Now, that was what I was talking about. Care to clean up the mess you've just made?"

"Absolutely." She whispered back and he grinned at her.

She bent forward, kissing his neck for a few, then down his collarbone to his chest until her lips tasted chocolate. She decided to tease as she slowly licked and kissed it off of him. He groaned, steadying himself on the counter while she tortured him in her own unique and cruel way. He was going crazy and he doubted he could last for much longer.

"Helen…"

She left his skin only to kiss him, letting him have a taste of the sweet and he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her back against the counter roughly and thrust into her. She moaned into him, her fingers reaching for the rest of the chocolate to lick it off of them as he moved in her. She cried out his name when he pushed into her harder and he leaned forward to bite down on her neck once again.

It didn't take her very long to come and he followed moments later, moaning her name. He pulled out of her a bit later, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, panting. They were both trying to get their breathing and heart to calm down and she could barely stand upright anymore. She gripped his shoulders tightly for some kind of support.

"God, I love chocolate." He breathed out and she chuckled.

"Yeah…"

He placed a kiss over the bite mark he had left before grabbing her hand, smirking widely. She frowned at him when he dragged her out of the kitchen, not caring that their clothes were still all over the floor, not to mention the mess of chocolate they had left.

"I need a shower and I'll need help washing my back." He said suggestively, "That and I want to return the favour. You, covered in chocolate? Delicious."


End file.
